


prayer

by redundants



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, POV Second Person, POV Terezi Pyrope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14702298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redundants/pseuds/redundants
Summary: Just a short, self indulgent vrisrezi drabble.





	prayer

**Author's Note:**

> maybe i'll edit this one day? we just don't know! i wrote this in like five minutes at midnight forgive me

You’ve always known that you were destined for great things.

You listened to your lusus’s whispers about Redglare and all of her accomplishments, and you sat next to her in your dream bubbles and leaned in to catch every word and to store it in your think pan, to never let it go.  
Your lusus reminded you that you were the only one who could provide justice to the uncaring world, and you believed her with your young, naïve heart. She taught you that all criminals should be apprehended, that the only thing to see in the world is black and white and good and bad. There’s nothing in between. There’s no gray, no neutral; you are either good or bad, and you’re born with either.

You held this belief close to your heart for far too long.

Perhaps that is why you fell so in love with Vriska Serket as soon as you saw her; it was a thrill of doing something wrong, the thrill of falling in love with someone who disobeyed the laws of life that your lusus had set for you. Vriska Serket wasn’t black or white. She wasn’t good or bad. She made her own rules, and she didn’t listen to anybody. It intrigued you.

The first time Vriska showed you her lusus and told you in a hushed voice about all the crimes she had to commit to feed Spidermom, it made your heart pound because you were a justice, and you should be stopping the horrible things that Vriska was doing to those poor trolls. But you couldn’t bring yourself to, and instead you asked her to tell you more about it. She agreed eagerly.

The two of you were polar opposites, and you gave new meaning to the phrase ‘opposites attract’. 

She was cruel and calculating, and you were wise and moral. You created the ultimate team, and the rest of the trolls on your planet lived in fear of Vriska Serket and Terezi Pyrope. The scourge sisters, the two of you agreed, and you fist-bumped. 

It didn’t last long.

Every time you went to sleep at night, your lusus would tell you about Mindfang’s crimes, and how Vriska Serket was nothing but her carbon copy; she would remind you how Mindfang murdered Redglare in cold blood, betrayed her until she was hung in the gallows. Whenever you woke up, Vriska would be waiting at your door, and she would wrap her spindly fingers around yours and walk around with you, telling you how the world was cruel and how good and bad was just a concept that trolls created; how it wasn’t real and how you shouldn’t have to live by it. How you were the maker of your own reality.

Even after Vriska Serket wrapped you up in her web of lies and took your sight as punishment for your foolishness, you still hadn’t learned your lesson. You forgave, and you still held her hand and sat by her and defended her; but this time, the hand under yours wasn’t skin. It was cold, hard metal, and every time she gave you that toothy grin and held out her hand, you couldn’t help but be reminded of your actions. You wondered if she intended this.

When your lusus finally hatched out of her egg and flew up towards the sun, you couldn’t help but ask yourself if you had made the right decision, following your own laws rather than the ones set out for you.  
You had almost worked up the courage to revert to your old ways when Vriska came knocking on your door and smiled at you with that unnerving toothy grin, and all of your thoughts vanished out of your head as you pecked her on the cheek and let yourself get trapped in her web again.

You had always known that Vriska Serket would lead to your eventual downfall, but you had never thought that you would lead to hers. When your sword plunged through her husk of a heart and cerulean blood spilled over your feet, you stayed in shock for days afterward, and you reminded yourself that nothing would ever be the same again. 

Every day, before you went to sleep at night, you told yourself that Vriska deserved it, that Vriska was bad, and that it was either her or the entire planet. You never really managed to convince yourself, because no matter what, that tiny, lovesick part of your brain reminded you that she wasn’t bad at all, and it was her lusus’s fault, but somehow, she still managed to keep you trapped even in death.

When the world rewinded and your life came back on track, your claws scraped the back of your hand and it reminded you painfully of the old times when everything was simple.

You accepted her offer to become your moirail almost instantly; you knew it was the closest that you were ever going to get to her. She was never really interested in matesprits – it was just a distraction to her. Relationships in general were a distraction to her, so you didn’t hesitate for a second before grinning at her, giving her a small, platonic smooch on the lips, and announcing to the world that you had finally gotten the love of your life in a quadrant.

Even if it wasn’t the quadrant you wanted her to be in.

You sat on the ground as she spoke about battle plans and drew diagrams on the ground, and you admired her from afar, because this might be the last time you saw her. She always was so unlucky; the chances of her coming back from a death mission against Lord English was miniscule, near nonexistent. All you could do was pray inside your head that some angel out there would have mercy on Vriska Serket.

No angel fulfilled your prayers, and she never came back from that death mission. When the rest of the players came back and they gently told you about her fate, you knew that they were telling the truth. You knew that Vriska would be happy with the way she died; she had always wanted to die in a special way, and you supposed that she had gotten what she wanted. She came into your life with a bang, and she left with a bang.

You supposed that you had gotten your prayer fulfilled after all.


End file.
